


Lessons in Benevolence

by skyswalker



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, No Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaguely (and sometimes not-so-vaguely) romantic Kastle, it's just everyone having a good time and being happy, there will be other characters/dynamics too but its mostly kastle centric, there's no established timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyswalker/pseuds/skyswalker
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring Frank, Karen, and their after. Post Season One.





	1. All's Fair in Love and ...

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles are ones I was just randomly inspired by on tumblr. My account can be found in my bio!

**Prompt: "There’s no going back if we do this."**

 

Karen stared at Frank over the table, her fingers tapping rhythmically on the wood.

 

“You know, there’s no going back if we do this,” she cautioned. Her eyes were hard and her lips pulled thin.   

 

Frank glanced her way, his lips upturned in a rueful smile, “don’t you think I know that?”

 

A beat passed. Then another. Both of them trying to figure the other out.

 

Frank made the first move and opened the monopoly board game box in front of them. He began setting out the pieces.

 

“Well, I just wanted to give you a fair warning,” she started, taking a sip of her beer, “be prepared to get your feelings hurt.”

 

“Is that a threat, Ms. Page?” Frank asked humorously, securing the dog as his monopoly piece. Following his choice, Karen picked the ship. They placed both their pieces as the start.

 

“You bet your ass it is,” she replied, raising her eyebrows coyly. Frank scoffed, and they soon began their game, just enjoying the other’s company for the rest of their Saturday night.


	2. And They Call Me a Comedy Wizard

**Prompt: “I can’t watch you be with someone else. It’s tearing me apart.”**

 

“I can’t watch you be with someone else. It’ll tear me apart,” Karen said melodramatically, sighing like she was the lead actress in some tired Shakespearean drama.

 

Frank quirked a brow, confused at her statement. In response, her eyes flitted to someone quickly approaching behind him, and Frank turned around just in time to see David envelop him in a deep hug.

 

“Sarah and I are so glad you guys came,” David said, slightly slurring his words. He was obviously buzzed, his cheeks flushed and eyes slightly reddened.

 

“We are too, buddy,” Frank replied, gently pushing off his friend. David was about to say something to Karen when Sarah called him back into the kitchen, claiming to need help with the table set-up for the dinner party they were hosting.

 

Frank’s focus shifted back to Karen, who was smirking deviously.

 

“You must think you’re so funny,” he said teasingly, a wide grin splitting his face. She stepped closer to him, making it easier for him to help her out of her coat.

 

“Sure do,” she responded. Abruptly, she moved forward to kiss him on the cheek and then left to greet another couple that had been invited.

 

Frank smiled softly in her direction. Allowing himself a few comment to regain his composure, he soon followed her, coming to rest his hand on her lower back. The smile Karen gave him in return made Frank confident that it was going to be a good night.


	3. Things You Said When You Were Drunk

**Prompt: “I remember everything.”**

 

Frank was cooking breakfast when Karen woke up. She pattered over to her kitchen island and unceremoniously sat down on one of the stools, holding her head in her hands.

 

“Still nursing that hangover, huh?” Frank asked Karen from the stove, flipping over the omelet he was making for her.

 

“Yah,” she sighed through her migraine, lifting her head to see a fresh cup of coffee in front of her, “you didn’t have to do all this.”

 

“Of course I did,” Frank turned to smile at her affectionately.

 

Frank, finished with her omelet, began to make one for himself. Karen watched him from her tired eyes, smiling at his unprecedented kindness.

 

“Well, I really appreciate it,” she took a sip of coffee from her mug, “I didn’t exactly have a great time last night. Thanks for coming to pick me up, by the way”

 

“It was no problem. That office party wear you out?” Frank asked casually.

 

Karen just groaned, making Frank’s grin widen.

 

After a few moments of silence, Karen said, “I was pretty drunk last night, wasn’t I?”

 

That stopped Frank short, unsure of how to respond. His memories of their conversation last night flashed through his head. But he was sure she didn’t remember, or mean, any of it. He turned off the stove, grabbed the two plates he prepared, and sat on the stool next to Karen.

 

“Um... yah. Do you remember anything about it?” He asked, hoping to clear the air. Or to convince himself of the narrative he concocted to spare his feelings on the matter.

 

Karen paused for a moment as if debating something with herself.

 

With a shaky breath, she answered after a beat, “I remember everything.”

 

Frank’ heart stilled. For a moment there was no noise, nothing but the static that existed between them. _She couldn’t mean_ … he thought, but his thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sound of her frantic voice.

 

“Frank, I’m sorry if I crossed a line. I didn’t mean to-”

 

“Did you mean it? What you said?” He asked thickly.

 

Karen ducked her head for a moment, running her fingers through her hair. She then turned to meet his gaze, and the look on her face let him know he already knew the answer to his question.

 

“Yah, I did. And I’m sorry if that changes anything between us.”

 

And for another moment, everything was silent. Karen considered leaving, embarrassed by the revelation when Frank surged forward to cup her head and press his lips to hers.

 

After a minute of tentative kisses, they broke apart. Frank searched Karen’s eyes, trying to communicate and find something he wasn’t ready to articulate.

 

“Karen,” Frank mumbled, “I… I…”

 

“I know,” Karen finished for him.

 

They both smiled as he went to rest his forehead on hers, just soaking up the other’s presence. They’d have time to discuss everything later.


	4. Just a Couple of Friends in a Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context? What context?

**Prompt: “I will knock you on your ass if you even think about it.”**

 

Dinah Madani had made many questionable decisions during her lifetime, but choosing to grab a celebratory drink with Frank Castle and his friends was probably one of her more absurd choices.

 

Entering the bar, she quickly recognized Frank and his posse. Frank was currently sandwiched between Karen Page and David Lieberman, both who Dinah recognized. But there was a fourth person who she was yet to be introduced to. Based on her memory of the Castle file, she assumed it was Curtis Hoyle, one of Frank’s closest friends overseas.

 

Dinah walked up to the table they had secured in the back corner of the bar.

 

“Madani,” Frank called out to her, “nice of you to join us.”

 

“Well, with such a flattering invitation, who could resist?” She quipped.

 

Frank had the decency to look sheepish, remembering the half-assed apology he gave her after she helped save his ass, again. He was hoping that an open tab could help settle their continually-widening score.

 

Curtis coughed, eying Frank over his beer bottle.

 

“Oh yah, Madani, this is Curt,” Frank said, gesturing to his friend.

 

Curtis rose to greet her at the end of the table, “Curtis Hoyle.”

 

“Dinah Madani,” she offered in reply.

 

After a moment of silence, Curtis asked, “so how'd you meet this guy?” He thumbed back towards Frank, who scoffed good-naturedly.

 

Before she had a chance to answer, Frank cut in.

 

“Oh, well, she helped during…” Frank let his words hang lamely, but their meaning came clear across to Curtis. Everyone at the table could remember the debacle with Billy Russo and Williams Rawlins that happened last year very vividly. No one felt very keen on bringing up the specifics anytime soon. 

 

“Well, then it’s a pleasure to meet you, Agent Madani,” Curtis said warmly, extending his hand forward to meet her already waiting one.

 

“Likewise,” She agreed, shaking his hand firmly.

 

Frank’s eyes darted between the two until his lips settled into an easy smile.

 

“It’s nice to see you again Agent Madani,” she heard Karen say from Frank’s side. Dinah nodded in agreement and went to take a seat next to Curtis.

 

Dinah had always known that Karen and Frank had a connection, had even admitted it to the former, but she was never sure of its true nature. But as the night unfolded, she began to understand.

 

“So Karen,” Curtis called to her across the table, his voice slightly louder than usual from his three beers, “did Frank ever tell you the story of how the two us…”

 

Karen sobered from her buzz immediately, enthralled by the chance to hear one of Frank’s possibly happier stories from before. But before Curtis had the chance to continue, however, Frank interjected, “Buddy, I will knock you on your ass if you even think about trying to finish that sentence.”

 

The whole group erupted into a cacophony of laughter, letting loose in a way none of them had done in ages.

 

Frank then turned to Karen, whispering, “trust me, you wouldn’t want to hear about the shit he and I got up to.”

 

“Eh, can't I be the judge of that?” She replied playfully, leaning in even closer to him.

 

Frank pressed her with a stare.

 

“Fine,” she conceded, “maybe later, then?”

 

“Yah, maybe.” His cheeks were rosy, eyes intently staring into hers.

 

Dinah smirked from her seat, looking at the oblivious pair who had yet to break eye contact. _Yes_ , Dinah thought, she was beginning to see exactly what kind of connection they shared.

 


End file.
